


Powerful

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Could you do a scenario where the reader is like a little sister to Geralt and one day, maybe while him and the reader and Jaskier are on a quest, the reader discovers that they have hidden abilities? And it scares the hell out the reader so Geralt and Jaskier try to comfort them?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 23





	Powerful

Your breaths came in quick pants as you witnessed the scene before you. Jaskier clung on to your sleeve while the two of you were shielded behind his back. More than for yourself and the bard next to you, you were worried about Geralt. No matter that he was a witcher, he was exhausted.

“Geralt…” You worriedly called him, earning no response from him.

He was too focused on the enemies running to him. Even if he was breathing heavily himself and struggled to stay on his feet. That wouldn’t stop him, you knew he would protect the both of you with his dying breath.

“No!” You shouted, reaching out over his shoulder and wishing you could save him the effort, and potentially, his life.

“What?!” Jaskier exclaimed next to you, startled.

You understood why, as the enemies running to Geralt thrust backwards into the air. An invisible forced had attacked them. The draining feeling in your body confirmed it was your doing.

“Did I…?” Although faltering, you looked at Geralt as he turned around.

“Y/N!” Both men exclaimed, catching you by the arms when your knees buckled.

It wasn’t only that sudden weakness that took over you body. The thought that you harbored a secret power terrified you. Your stomach churned with the possibilities of what you were.

“Are you hurt?!” Geralt panicked, holding you up as you recovered.

“N-No…” Glancing down at your hands, you gasped. “I’m fine…”

“That was great!” Jaskier patted your back excitedly. “You did that!”

Your brother glared at him, understanding the emotions you were going through. The bard luckily realized as well and corrected himself just as you started sobbing.

“I mean, you saved Geralt” He said instead, squeezing your shoulder. “He’s okay thanks to you”

Absently nodding your head, you locked eyes with the witcher. He frowned, but comfortingly caressed your back.

“You’re powerful” He said with confidence. “That’s not a bad thing”

“But how…?” You started, struggling to even speak. “Why…? What am I?”

“We’ll figure it out” Geralt hugged you tight, sighing in relief that you were unharmed. “The important thing right now is we’re okay”

You nodded, accepting his comforting embrace. It seemed to calm you down slightly. Jaskier’s warm hand in your back further soothed your anxiety.


End file.
